Zevran Arainai/Approval
__TOC__ The dialogue options shown here are currently full lists for a male Human Noble with at least 1 point in Coercion, and a work in progress for a female Elf Mage with 2 points in Coercion. The dialogue choices shown may include conversation options that are not available to those without Coercion or may include or be missing gender/race specific dialogue choices. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Camp Care to answer some questions? #What does it take to become an assassin? (only appears once - enables "Can you teach others to be an assassin?" dialogue below) ##So you have to be a murderer. ##It doesn't take any special skill? ##You did quite well, no doubt. ###That sounds like it could be useful. (Ends conversation) ###I'd prefer a straight up battle. (Ends conversation) ###You always use poison, then? (Ends conversation) #Why did you want to leave the Crows, exactly? ##So... you're simply bored? ##You didn't choose to join the Crows? ##But what would you rather do? ###And that system works? ###That sounds awful. ###So you had a hard life. Big deal. ####So what is it you fancy, exactly? #####No, but you needn't bother. #####Not at all. (Begins romance) #####But I'm a man. ######No, just don't do it again. ######I should hope so! ######No, I just... was surprised. (Begins romance) #####Err... yes, actually. ####You sound like you've been spoiled. ####Why didn't you just leave, then? ####I think I understand. #####You think that will change? #####And when you get the first chance to betray me? #####Won't the Crows eventually find you? #####I'm happy to have you along. #Tell me a little about Antiva. (only appears once) ##And it has assassins. ##Don't you want to go back? ##You don't like Ferelden? ###I was born in Highever, in the north. (Human Noble only) ###I am from Denerim. (City Elf only) ###My people have no cities. (Dalish Elf only) ###I am from Orzammar, of course. (Dwarf only) ###I'm not from any glittering gem, no. ###Of Course. My mother was better than any gem. ###Why? you want to compare? Don't be an idiot. ####Now that is odd. ####Is that some kind of euphemism? ####This I have to hear. #####You sound like you've been away from home forever. #####That's a little bizarre. There's leather everywhere. #####Really? You smell a cesspool and think of home? ######I asked you about Antiva. Not your leather fetish. #######All right. Sorry. (Ends conversation) #######Be sensitive at your own peril. (Ends conversation) #######There's no need to get upset. (Ends conversation) ######Your home is still there, Zevran. ######The job being killing me, right? ######No Antivan boots for you. #######Is that supposed to be flattery? {Female: Now you're flattering me.} #######"Handsome?"/'Beautiful,' is it? ########Of course I object! {Female: You should not.} (Ends conversation) ########You're wasting your time, that's all. {Female: Don't bother. I'm onto you.} (Ends conversation) ########Not at all. It was just unexpected. {Female: No, by all means.} (Ends conversation) #######Everyone makes mistakes. (Ends conversation) #######You need to make the most of where you are. (Ends conversation) #######Don't make me change my mind. (Ends conversation) #Do you actually enjoy being an assassin? (Conditional on previous 3 "Care to answer some questions" occurring) ##You've never killed an innocent? ###That sounds like an excuse. ###That's a very practical attitude. ###That's despicable! You're a murderer. ###I suppose that's true ##I disagree completely. ###That's different. I'm not an assassin. ###The darkspawn are monsters. ###Of course they have. ##No, you're probably right. ###I take no pleasure in killing. ###I enjoy violence, myself. ###That's a bit sick ###I know what you mean ####Handsome elf like you? I can think of a few things. (Begins romance) ####Why not? You can do whatever you like. ####Don't you have any other skills? ####No, I suppose not. #Care to tell me about that last mission now? (Requires having already spoken about his last mission, and achieved 71+ Approval if romanced, or completed his personal quest and achieved 76+ approval if not) ##Is this a story or a confession? ##What happened? ##It failed? Or something else? ###You were more cocky and arrogant? ###And how have you changed? ###And then what? ####Uh-oh. ####I sense a tragic ending. ####And you fell in love. #####That was utterly cruel. #####But that wasn't true. #####And you killed her? ######I'm so sorry. ######You've said it yourself: Death happens. ######You had no way of knowing that. #######One day it will. #######Why would he do that? #######So you felt guilty? #######I don't know what to say. ########That is awful, Zevran. I'm so sorry. ########Do you still want to die? ########Why did you tell me this? #########You owe me nothing. (Ends conversation) #########You bet your ass you do. (Ends conversation) #########I'm glad to have you with me. (Ends conversation) #########I think I'm getting nauseous... (Ends conversation) #What is your opinion of the Dalish? (After visiting the Dalish Camp) ##Zevran, that's horrible! ###I am so sorry for you, Zevran. ###What does this have to do with the Dalish? (No change) ###And yet you're oddly cheerful about it all. (No change) ####You can say that again. #####But how do you feel about the Dalish in general? (End conversation) #####Has there been no joy in your life at all? (End Conversation) #####But you don't think of yourself as Dalish. (End conversation) (No change) #####I know the sort of gloves you speak of. (Dalish Elf only)(End conversation) (No change) ####I am nothing like you. #####I am no murderer #####I don't believe in fate #####You may have a point. ####You'd compare my life to yours? ##Was the woodcutter your father? ##So you're an assassin and the son of a whore. #Let's just move on. (Ends conversation) Can you teach others to be an assassin? (Requires "What does it take to become an assassin") After the "What does it take to become an assassin" conversation from above has taken place, this option becomes available: #You don't think this is important? #And what if I ordered you to do it? (Ends conversation) #Very well. I'll respect your word. (Ends conversation) 'Zevran:' "I've a question, if I may." When Zevran's approval is 26+ (Warm), approaching him for a conversation leads to this exchange instead of the usual options: #Go ahead. ##Does your oath expire then? ##Why would I do anything with you? ##Is this after I ravish you in celebration? (Begins romance if you say anything positive after that line) ###I could always use a friend. ####No. Definitely not. ####We'll have to see, won't we? ####I'd like that. (Ends conversation) ###There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. (Ends conversation) ###I will always need a servant, trust me. (Ends conversation) ###Not at all. You could go, if you wanted. ###I'll not hold you to any oath. Leave whenever you like. ####Why wouldn't you go, if you had the chance? ####I could always use a friend. #####No. Definitely not. #####We'll have to see, won't we? #####I'd like that. ####There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. (Ends conversation) ####I don't really care where you go. (Ends conversation) ##You could go, if you wanted. ###Why wouldn't you go, if you had the chance? ###I could always use a friend. (Ends conversation) (Pick this one, if you do not want to start a romance) ###There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. (Ends conversation and begins romance) ###I don't really care where you go. (Ends conversation) #You may not. #Is this really a good time? ##Fine. Go ahead and ask. ### Jump to start, treat as "Go ahead." ##I have something else to ask. ##No, ignore me. Let's get going. So tell me about your adventures. (after "Do you actually enjoy being an assassin?", appears only once) #One can never tell with you elves. (Available for non-Elves) #You certainly talk like you've had adventures. ##The Crows were willing to anger the Circle of the Magi? ##On your second mission? ##Meddling in politics how? ###After killing her anyhow. ###You used her? That's horrible! ###And she didn't try to kill you? ####Were you upset? ####So you didn't actually kill her. #####Except for the mage. #####You got lucky. #####These sort of things happen to you often? ######So you never mix business with pleasure? #######Already done! (Begins romance) #######Oh, I wasn't talking about me... #######Don't even think about it. #######I think that can be arranged. (Begins romance) ######That seems a little cold ######A wise lesson to learn ######You are a terrible person ####That's terrible! #I meant your time as a Crow. ##Something more glamorous. ##Was it really so terrible? ##Less wining, more action. #If you don't want to talk, that's fine. ##Tell me a little about Antiva. ##Let's just move on. #One can never tell with you elves. (next options same as for 1) So tell me more about your adventures. After the previous conversation, another branch of the conversation opens up: #If you like, certainly. #That sounds like fun! #Err... no, not that. ##I doubt it. ##You killed a prince? ###Is this sort of thing common in Antiva? ####What did you do? ####Seems like an odd way to run the country. #####You got robbed? By urchins? #####Not very glorious, if you ask me. #####You're very lucky indeed. ####That's hardly noteworthy. ###Why not simply arrest him? ###So this was a very big deal? ##Don't be absurd. If his approval is below 71+ Adore while in a romance or before his encounter with Taliesen and below 76+ Friendly if not in a romance: #Care to answer some questions? ##So tell me more about your adventures: ###Why not? What's the problem? ###It's all right. I understand. ###Don't be a tease. Out with it. 'On giving him Antivan Leather Boots (when a random gift just gives +1):' :"I don't know how you found it, but thank you." #You're quite welcome. #What are you waiting for? Try them on. #Yes, yes, no need to get teary-eyed. 'After gifting him the Dalish Gloves' (You should get the bonus from giving the gift depending on your current standing with him, then can get an additional point from the conversation below.) :"Gloves? You're giving me gloves?" #They're Dalish gloves. Like your mother's. #If you don't want it, give it back. #Now that's gratitude for you. ##It was nothing. ##You're welcome. ##It was not cheap. Do you stare at everyone like that? With +26 Approval if the romance has not been cut off. This question appears when you didn't flirt with Zevran and you treat him like a friend. #Not really, no. #Oh, I had no idea you were... (Male only) ##I just can't trust you, Zevran. ##Yes, I'd prefer you stopped. ##A gentleman? That's too bad. (Begins romance) ##You make me many things. Never uncomfortable (Human (Male?) Noble only, begins romance) ##No, I really don't mind. (Begins romance) #It does, actually. #I rather like it. (Begins romance) Tsk. You look so tired, my dear. It is all this constant walking and fighting. I think I know what you need. #Oh? This I have to hear. ##That sounds good to me. ###I'll leave that up to you. ###It won't. Ever. Trust me. ###Let's not go there, shall we? ###I'm sure I'll think of something. (Cut to tent scene.) ##You must be joking. ##Are you suggesting what I think you are? ###That sounds good to me. ###You must be joking. ###Zevran, I… don’t know about this… ###Are you sure about this? ####No. This is not going to happen. Ever. ####We’re not exactly alone… ####There is someone else. ####Not here, not now. ####No, I’m definitely of a mind. #A horse? #A good night’s rest, maybe. #Well I doubt you can give it to me. Romantic Conversations *You must have quite a history. With women, I mean. (Only appears once) #I asked, didn't I? #That many, I take it? #Perhaps you're right. I'd rather not know. (Ends conversation) ##Should it? ##You're joking. ##You enjoy other men? ###What reasons are those? ###I'm not all right with that, Zevran. (Ends romance) (Ends conversation) ###You're not with the Crows anymore. ###I think I understand. ####Yes, it's good we know now. (Ends romance) ####It doesn't bother me, Zevran. ####You sound like you've been through a lot. ####We all have a past, don't we? *I want you to leave. *We need to end this. *Never mind. 'Antivan Poetry:' Conversation that Zevran starts when the Warden queues a conversation with him. Conversation triggers at 71+ Adore. It starts differently if there is another romance partner also at 71+ Adore as this also is part of his jealousy conversation. In that case, the warden has to choose Zevran before seeing this. *Zevran: "You wish to talk? Ah, good! I have a question for you. How well-versed are you in poetry? Antivan poetry specifically." # I know nothing of poetry. # This is your question? # I know a good poem when I hear it. # I don't really have the time for this. (He drops it and you can ask normal questions.) ## Oh dear.. ## What is that? Sex poetry? ## This was told to you by a target? ## That is cringe-worthy at best. ### And why are you telling it to me? #### You think I'm lovely, do you? #### I don't feel unhappy. #### These aren't the best of times, you know. #### I appreciate the effort. #### Don't bother. (Ends conversation) ##### I think I do the same, actually. (Ends conversation) ##### I'll keep that in mind. (Ends conversation) ##### "Served you well?" Don't be an idiot. (Ends conversation) ##### Thanks for the patronizing suggestion. (Ends conversation) ### So you thought to seduce me with it? #### It might. #### Don't bet on it. #### Not interested. At all. (ends the romance if they haven't been to the tent) ##### You think I'm lovely, do you? ##### I don't feel unhappy. ##### These aren't the best of times, you know. ##### I appreciate the effort. ##### Don't bother. (Ends conversation) ###### I think I do the same, actually. (Ends conversation) ###### I'll keep that in mind. (Ends conversation) ###### "Served you well?" Don't be an idiot. (Ends conversation) ###### Thanks for the patronizing suggestion. (Ends conversation) ### You killed her anyway? #### I am... utterly speechless. And appalled. #### Well if it was '''hours'... #### It's good to know you have standards. #### You are a saint amongst men, Zevran. ##### You think I'm lovely, do you? ##### I don't feel unhappy. ##### These aren't the best of times, you know. ##### I appreciate the effort. ##### Don't bother. (Ends conversation) ###### I think I do the same, actually. (Ends conversation) ###### I'll keep that in mind. (Ends conversation) ###### "Served you well?" Don't be an idiot. (Ends conversation) ###### Thanks for the patronizing suggestion. (Ends conversation) Infinite Zevran Approval. Zevran romance required. This is really NOT necessary as each subsequent trip to the tent garners for each visit, up to the max approval. However, if your first invitation back to your tent does not result in the love-making cutscene, there is an opportunity for infinite approval from Zevran in the next conversation. You can still complete the romance after maxing out your approval. Use the answers below to safely get through to the second conversation:'' *I want to discuss something personal. **Care to join me in my tent? ***I was only joking, really. Just forget it. ****Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions. *****That's… not what I had in mind. (Ends conversation) ''Now speak to him again and use the following answers. Every time you do you'll gain . *I want to discuss something personal. **Care to join me in my tent? ***Enough with the coy bit. Get in the tent. ****That's… not what I had in mind. (Ends conversation) If you don't wish to obtain the infinite approval conversation, the complete dialogue is shown below. The options marked with < will garner the most positive approval. The lovemaking cutscene garners an additional on top of what is shown below. *I want to discuss something personal. < *Care to join me in my tent? < #'That is my specialty, or so I'm told' #*I bet you're good at a lot of things. (to 2) #*I just want to talk to you… in private (to 3) < #*Hm. I'd forgotten about that part. (to 5) #*I was only joking, really. Just forget it. (to 8) #'…if we are both speaking of the same thing.' #*I suspect we are. (love-making cutscene) #*Does this coy thing work for you much? (love-making cutscene) #*All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (Ends conversation) #*No. We're not. (Ends conversation) #'The Midsummer Dance?' #*You'll find out. Just get in the tent. No questions. (to 9) < #*It wouldn't be private if we talked about it here. (to 4) #*Let's just foget about it. (to 8) #'If it is a simple talk perhaps we can have it in the morning?' #*Be coy then. In your own tent. (Ends conversation) #*Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions. (to 9) #*I don't just want to talk. (to 2) #'How lucky you are to have eluded me so' #*Except that it was my idea to start with. (to 6) #*Let's just forget about it. (to 8) #*If you'd like to take another shot at it, feel free. (to 7) #'Whatever could it mean?' #*All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (Ends conversation) #*You never know when to let it go, do you? (Ends conversation) #*You'll find out. Just get in the tent. No questions. (to 9) #*I want to get to know you. Intimately. (love-making cutscene) #'…providing a few rules of engagement are agreed upon' #*Which rules of engagement might those be? (to 9) #*I set the rules, here. Get in my tent. No questions. (to 9) #*I think we can… work something out. (love-making cutscene) #*Let's just forget about it. (to 8) #'Ask and you shall receive.' #*You never know when to let it go, do you? (Ends conversation) #*No. I said forget it, and I meant it. (Ends conversation) #*Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions. (to 9) #*I want to get to know you. Intimately. (love-making cutscene) #'You may be forced to resort to other measures' #*All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (Ends conversation) #*That's… not what I had in mind. (Ends conversation) #*I'll see what I can do. / I think that can be managed. (love-making cutscene) #*I say it's about damned time. (love-making cutscene) < If the first invitation back to your tent ended without the love-making cutscene, this second conversation can be had, with opportunities for infinite approval: *I want to discuss something personal. *Care to join me in my tent? #I'm sure we could figure something out. (love-making cutscene) #Enough with the coy bit. Get in the tent. ##All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (Ends conversation) (infinite approval opportunity) ##That's… not what I had in mind. (Ends conversation) (infinite approval opportunity) ##I'll see what I can do. / I think that can be managed. (love-making cutscene) ##I say it's about damned time. (love-making cutscene) #Fine, if you don't want to. (Ends conversation) #Never mind, then. (Ends conversation) After love-making cutscene, which garnered additional not shown in dialogue: #'After love-making cut scene' #*You're practically a public menace. (to 3) < #*Here I thought I seduced you. (to 3) #*Too bad it wasn't more enjoyable, then. (to 3) #*We should probably talk… (to 2) #'What is on your mind?' #*How do I know this isn't part of your plan? (to 4) #*This doesn't change anything, you know that right? (to 6) #*I need to know what this means (to 6) #*This can't happen again. (Ends romance) (Ends conversation) #'What now? ' #*How do I know this isn't part of your plan? (to 4) #*I was about to ask you the same thing. (to 6) < #*Now we go on as before. (to 6) #*Was this a one-time thing? (to 6) #*This can't happen again. (Ends romance) (Ends conversation) #'Poisons… killing you as we speak' #*I am serious (to 5) #*Is that a denial? I can't tell. (to 5) #*I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. (to 5) #'And cast rather well, I might add.' #*You're right. I guess it is too late. (to 6) #*I can't accept that. This can't happen again. (Ends romance) (Ends conversation) #*So what does this mean, then? (to 6) #*Does this change anything? (to 6) #'I shall ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give.' #*So… easy come, easy go? (Ends conversation) #*And what about love? (Ends conversation) #*That sounds fine by me. (Ends conversation) < #*I think it's best to end this here. (Ends conversation) After the love-making cutscene has been reached, you can invite Zevran back to your tent as many times as you wish, though there is a kiss and a remark, but no additional cutscene. Back Alley - Taliesen fight You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake. #Of course I'd need to be dead, first. #Zevran doesn't need the Crows any longer. #Fine. I'll kill you all, if you prefer. #Don't listen to him, Zevran! After the fight #So what does this mean? -> The decision #That's a good thing, right? -> The decision #So long as nobody tells them, as well. ##Only if I'm forced to. ###You need to stay here, and uphold your oath. (Ends conversation) ###You need to leave. And never come back. (Zevran leaves) ###You need to go. Find your own life... or else. (Zevran leaves) ###It's simply a "just in case" thing. ##Why would I? -> The decision ##Don't be ridiculous. -> The decision The decision #(Persuade) Don't you want to stay for the treasure? #You made an oath. I think you should keep it. ##(Intimidate) I suggest you reconsider your travel plans. ##(Persuade) Don't you want to stay for the treasure? ##I ask that you stay as a friend. ##Very well. If you want to go, then go. (Zevran leaves) #I wish you would stay. I need your help. ##(Persuade) Don't you want to stay for the treasure? ##I ask that you stay as a friend. ##Don't let me keep you. Go, if you like. (Zevran leaves) #I doubt I'll need your help. Go, if you like. (Zevran leaves) Category:Guides